Well, I'm here now
by Sealkadoom
Summary: Just another Naruto fic keep scrolling
1. Chapter 1Born

First Naruto fic (it's owned by kishimoto)

I'm going to be painfully honest and just admit that I have no idea what is going on, one moment me and my mates were having a jolly good time, the next I'm waking up in a really cramped slimy space. Needless to say I was not into whatever was happening to me so I curled up and tried to force my way out by exploding outward. I was rewarded for that action by my head being pinched by a fleshy opening.

" _ **Holy shit honey the baby is coming!"**_ The voice belonged to a woman I couldn't understand it but I understood the urgency.

I heard a man's voice " _ **the doctor said it was coming next week!"**_ The woman growled out " _ **well the baby says now."**_

Realizing I had stopped escaping to listen to the Asian sounding language, I promptly decided to continue my escape.

Eventually I made it to a point where my head was poking out of the flesh cave, holy shit, I'm being born, that's metal as fuck. My mother's body had kicked in and decided to supplement my escape with contractions of their own, I was grateful and together with my mother I had managed to escape. I felt accomplished at my escape and felt really good, nothing could get me down now.

That was when I felt a really fucking scary energy, I likened it to being on top of a mountain with how hard it was to breathe. I looked at mom and dad " _ **Fuck"**_ they said in unison. The meaning was universal and we all had our first and final bonding moment. Fatigue quickly washed over me and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Rubble

Well fuck, that just happened I patted my chubby baby body to make sure I was intact. Now that I was sure I was fine I looked around, I was technically still in the house. Very technically because the house was flat as a pancake and the only thing keeping the roof over my head was a broken body, judging by the hair it was my mom. I looked at her lovely brown hair and her triangular tatoos on her face, neat my mom was into naruto and by that logic she was into anime. Confirmation of anime aside I looked for my dad all I could find was the malformed bean bag I was sitting on, wait no there was hair coming out of one end. Holy shit this comfortable bean bag is my face down father, damn he's fat, I would need to watch my figure growing up, if I made it out of here at least. I looked around calculating my chances of survival screaming would probably be the best action for now. "BAAAAABA BA BABABABABA ABAB WAAAAAAH" How did I forget that I lacked most muscles required to scream for a long period of tim, soon I was tired and decided to just sit back and relax.

" **Come quickly I feel a weak chakra under here it might be a surviving ninken or something."**

As I hear the voice I'm immediately glad that I don't have to worry about anybody not finding me, then I realized that out of all the moon speak two words jumped out at me, ninken and chakra. I hope I'm wrong about my theory because if I was right I might have to worry about a bunch of weirdos with dumb eyes ruining my day. The rubble started to lift and light started filling my vision, when it's clear I see Inuzuka Tsume standing with her ninken Kuromaru.

 **"Fuck, with Akamichi Chomo dead who's gonna make all the dog food? Wait a minute is that Inuzuka Ami next to that baby, shit. Dammit, Ami must've been sleeping with Chomo behind our backs and this baby is the result some weird akamichi inuzuka hybrid."** The woman scooped me into her arms and held me up to her face I was unsure what to do so I just licked her like a dog. **"Damn this pup is so cute I think I'll raise him untill he's able to make dog food."**

I had no idea what was happening but I hoped it had nothing to do with becoming an orphan because in this world that's shit city. I touched Tsumes face and fell asleep, but before that I heard her murmer a name, **"Inumichi Inuyasha, sleep well."**


	3. Chapter 3 bad baby

It's been a week since I was named, I can't believe I ended up with a cruddy name like Inuyasha. I looked on the bright side of life though, like how I now had an annoying little brother, who cries, a lot. I'm not joking Kiba is whiny, and gross, he peed on me once Tsume was there and laughed at my misery. Hana would come into the room to poke both me and Kiba shed rub our heads and rush out of the room giggling. The whole time wasn't so bad, one time I bit a babysitter really hard, they screamed and rushed out of the room. My gums were really sharp like a lizard I nipped at people occasionally to keep them on their toes, I was a little bastard and I loved every moment. My baby brain was also super maleable it was like if I saw something once I'd remember it. It was a shame I'd slowly lose the ability to remember things as easily so I'd abused it to quickly get a grasp of the language.

Tsume showed up hands on her hips, "Inuyasha has inherited strong Inuzuka blood." Behind her stood the towering form of Akimichi Choza, "I know he's feishy like an Inuzuka but what if he inherits the stature of an Akimichi wouldn't he be treated differently?" Tsume let out a barking laugh, "just pick him up you'll find out." Choza looked at me and cautiously approached, eventually picking me up, "I don't understand he seems gentle like an average Akimichi." Tsume frowned, "give it time, he'll bite you or pee on you or something." I deliberately did nothing to the man and babbled happily in his direction, "tou san" I babbled pointing at him, he melted. "Tsume he is literally the cutest and sweetest child I have ever seen and I thought Choji was sweet." Tsume freaked out and started poking me, "Don't make a liar out of me brat I know you wanna bite me." I reached out and grabbed her hanf, "kaa San," I babbled, she melted. "You called me Kaa San for the first time," she hugged me.

Eventually Choza left, I was still in Tsumes arms, the second the door closed I samk my gums into her arm, she yelped and quickly put me down, "your a real piece of work you know that?" I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 I choose you

A few years had passed and I was four, Kiba was also four but he was a huge pain his whining became boasting and he only became louder. I was a smart baby and slightly bigger than my peers, Choza sometimes came over to see how I was doing, the anime didn't really give him a lot of screen time but he was really nice. He brought candy and would play with kind and I whenever someone cried he was there to lend a hand I started to see him as a father figure to be honest. Tsume was a tough mother but fair, she ruled with an iron fist and a warm heart she pushed us to be the best we could be while also making sure we didn't get hurt.

"BRATS COME DOWN HERE," Tsume called us to the kitchen, likely for some prank Kiba played on someone. Kiba and I assembled before Tsume quickly so that she didn't get angry at us. "Children it has come to my attention that you've turned four, also there was a new litter of pups recently born." Kiba and I were excited it was ginalfi time to meet our best friends forever till we die. Tsume smirked, "That's right brats now is the time to pick your ninken." Tsume grabbed us by our collars and dragged us into the kennel.

When the door slammed shut Kiba spoke, "Ha I bet I'm gonna find a better ninken than you." I rebutted Kiba, "come on dude the state of the ninken doesn't matter because it's gonna grow with us and become as strong as us." Kiba nodded, "I guess your right," with that Kind ran off deeper into the kennel where he found a small white pup, the pup touched Kiba's hand and they hugged, "bro this is the one, his name is Akamaru." I rolled my eyes of course he named it similar to Kuromaru.

I lazily strolled past all the generic dogs untill I saw it, the geatest breed of all, "holy shit it's a Weiner dog, your name is and I love you forever." jumped into my arms and bit my hand, a girly voice came from the dog "doth thou assumeth mine sex? Impudent man I shalt not follow thou."

A bulldog next to her spoke, "I wouldn't refuse if I was you this is the first Inuzuka in a generation to actually want one of your kind. Dogs like you make terrible ninken and are typically abandoned and left to become civilian pets, the only reason your in here is that you got lucky and had a ninken as a father. You have a low chance of being chosen as a ninken due to your shorts stature and far apart legs." The bulldog addressed me, "I wouldn't advise actually going for her as she has a bad attitude and is generally worthless as a ninken." I had made up my mind seeing the wiener dogs eyes begin to water, "I shall name her Hime due to her attitude and shall stick with my choice."

Kiba chose that moment to appear next to me, "ha you chose a dumb looking dog." I slapped the back of his head, "Are you daft? she's the cutest thing I have ever seen in existence and I shall love and cherish her always." Kiba sighed, "whatever you say weirdo let's go outside and show mom our ninken."

Tsume looked at us and at our dogs when she saw him she laughed, "Of course you picked the weird one, your just like your dad." I smiled proudly at Tsume, "I named her home because of her attitude, it's just so cute." Hime responded bashfully, "silence they toungue knave thou art mine only willing king and I shalt serve thou well." I rubbed her head and her tail wagged at full force. Tsume shook her head and calmed down, "now is the time for you to choose what you want to do with your life so you have a choice, civilian or ninja."


End file.
